


just a ripple (in the folds of time)

by MaurianasRavenholdt



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Night Stand, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Young Justice Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaurianasRavenholdt/pseuds/MaurianasRavenholdt
Summary: Kaldur spends some time with a new lover, and wishes that time would slow for him, for only a moment.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Kaldur'ahm
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Dick Grayson Rare Pair Challenge





	just a ripple (in the folds of time)

This had simultaneously been a wonderful and terrible idea. 

After Tula, he had buried his want for physical reassurances. And it had proven fruitful. Single minded, he was able to prove himself as the leader of the Justice League. As Aquaman. 

But he found it difficult to think of the ‘work’, or anything else, when he returned from the shower and watched his recent bedpartner dozing in the rising sunlight; lean, muscular limbs tangled in dark silken sheets. 

Gently, he sat on the edge of the bed, tracing his new lovers scars. They were their own magic, different but equal to the tattoos he earned at the Academy. Each mark on Dick’s body told a story of triumph or failure; survival or close call. It was a tapestry of legends. 

Kaldur’ahm brushed dark locks from the other mans face as he stirred, opened his blue eyes just a hint, and smiled. 

“Good morning, my friend.” Kaldur returned the smile, leaning down into an open, relaxed kiss. Short, however. Too short for Kaldur, as he pulled the man in closer for another. 

Everything in Dick’s world seemed to come with an urgency unfamiliar to Kaldur. After all, Atlantis, and even the Ocean itself, was ancient. For Atlanteans, lovemaking was a slow, gentle, intimate affair. 

For Dick, however, it seemed there was no moment that would exist beyond “now”. And “now” was fading quickly. The intensity, and the _need_ was as strange as it was welcome. 

Fluidly, Dick pulled himself into Kaldur’s lap, straddling his still-damp skin and grinding low with each successive kiss. Then he slid his body down, kneeling on the floor and planting kisses elsewhere. Kaldur gently moved hands over dark hair as Dick opened his mouth and took his length inside. 

“ω Θεέ μου!” Kaldur exclaimed. Surface dwellers’ lovemaking had some unique and enjoyable techniques. And Dick seemed more than proficient in all of them. 

Kaldur’s senses were flooded with pleasure, blotting out any more rational reflection. It seemed as if he and his lover were one, and he relaxed his shoulders back, exhaling sharply as the climax washed over him. 

He looked down, smiling at the man cradled between his knees. It seemed that, for a moment, Dick hesitated; a flash of emptiness and sadness in his deep blue eyes, before he returned the gesture - a genuine, if mischievous, smile. 

Dick pulled himself up, sitting next to Kaldur and giving him a final gentle kiss before standing and retrieving his clothes. “I should probably get going.” 

“You are welcome to stay. We could even eat breakfast together.” Kaldur was reluctant to let these moments end, even though Dick had been perfectly clear that he was as interested in relationships as he was teams, at present. That is to say, not at all. 

Dick pulled on his pants and shirt and sighed. “I _do_ appreciate the offer, but...”

Kaldur interrupted, not wishing to foster any awkwardness, “I understand. I’ve just... enjoyed your company.”

Dick leaned into a fervent hug, inhaling deeply, “Me too.”

Dick pulled on his shoes and slung his bag over his shoulder, waving as he slipped out the door. 

Kaldur sat back on the bed, burying his face in a pillow, trying to recapture the smells and sensations of the night before. 

Dick may be ready to move on, but Kaldur would linger, just a while longer.


End file.
